


Fluffy February

by Ikisti



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Apologies, Children, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, bitter sweet, fluffy february, might add more relationships, preforming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikisti/pseuds/Ikisti
Summary: 10 Fluffy prompts from ValkyrieJack for February 2021.These will be based in the world of Fallout 4. Mostly with stories from my fic Moonbeams.
Relationships: Magnolia & Original Female Character(s), Robert Joseph MacCready/Original Female Character(s), Sturges (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	1. 1 Fishing

###  1\. Fishing 

Sanctuary - Hot Summer Day

The bridge at the entrance to the settlement had finally been repaired. It was one of the last things on the list. Sturges set his coffee mug on the rail and took a moment to enjoy the cool morning air. It was going to get hot today. After one last relaxing breath, he headed towards the homes to start his day. 

\---

The noonday sun beat down on the settlement. Most of the outdoor work had been paused for lunch and to wait out the heat. Heatwaves radiated off the broken and cracked pavement of the little settlement. 

Sturges sipped on a cool can of water. Wondering when the heat would break. Even the shade of the carport was becoming unbearable. He didn’t notice the small figure that was standing next to him. “Damn it’s hot.” He startled at the sudden sound. Looking down to see the woman who was talking. Her white hair was in a messy bun on her head. The layers he was used to seeing her in had been shed for a thin t-shirt and very short shorts. Her skin that was normally hidden from the world was glistening in the sun.

“Yes, it is.” He said, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth as he spoke. “Just parched from the heat,” or so he told himself. 

A slim cool hand alighted on his arm, causing a small shiver to run through him. “I might have a way to beat the heat.” She held up a cooler and a fishing pole. “Though I have never been fishing in my life and could use some help.” 

“I don’t’ know. I still have an awful lot of things to work on today.” He ran the rag he kept on him along his neck. 'To get the sweat off. Not because Luna makes me nervous.' Try as he might, he didn’t believe himself.

“Sturges.” Her tone became commanding. “When was the last time you took a break?” She lifted up a hand to stop him from speaking just yet. “And a break that wasn’t to eat, sleep, or shit?”

That got a chuckle out of him. “Well, it has been a while.”

“Right. Then you have earned some time to just sit and fish.” She had already laced her fingers into his free hand without him noticing. “Or you can just relax and watch me fail at fishing.” The look she gave him was that of an innocent babe in the woods. Sturges knew better than to believe it. But he figured it would be rude not to help her out. 

Along the North side of Sanctuary there was shade from the trees. As well as a good spot to sit and fish away from prying eyes that would give you more work. The pair sat in this particular spot and enjoyed the very slight breeze that came up from the slow running water. Luna leaned back on a rock, dipping her toes into the water. Sturges was doing an admirable job of trying to teach her about fishing. She was content just watching the muscles in his arms flex as he cast out the line. He was keeping his eyes fixed on the line. “That won't do,” She thought. 

She flicked a little of the water at him with her foot to get his attention. He turned to look at her. He lost his words at the sight. She was leaning back on her elbows, back arched, legs long and toes pointed. She looked like something out of an old-world pinup mag. She grinned at him like a cat that just caught a crow.

“What was that?”

“I said, I thought fishing was just putting the line in the water and zoning out.” She prowled over to him and took the pole. She started looking for a spot in the rocks that would hold it. 

Sturge couldn’t help but stare as she bent over and wiggled to get the pole secured. It would have been hard not to in her normal attire, let alone shorts. Shorts that showed off long, powerful legs, covered in tattoos. The ones on her back thighs started beyond short’s hem and accentuated the curve of her legs. They reminded him of chandeliers or strings of jewels that he had seen while our scaving, or in the ads of old magazines. He just stopped himself from reaching out and tracing a finger along the lines. 

Luna looked over her shoulder, noticing his interest in her markings. “They’re pretty aren’t they?” They locked eyes for a second. Sturges looked back down and started to trace the tattoos. His finger hovering just above the skin. 

“They really are somethin’.” Was all he could say. His brain was rebelling against making any meaningful words. Just then she turned around on him and he found himself following a new line. The lines on her arms were straighter, geometric, and not like anything he had ever seen. “How are the lines so thin?” The question slipped out.

Luna just shrugged at him. “No idea. But your tattoos are nice too. They suit you.” That caused him to look at the image on his bicep. He had let Zeek talk him into it one drunken night. It was crude and childish really. Especially in comparison. 

“Sure, big and silly looking.”

She frowned at that and took his face in her hands so he couldn't look away. “I was thinking more bold and fun.” She then booped his nose with her finger and turned to look at the fishing pole. “Besides, you got to pick them. Even if it was a silly bet or a drunken night. They’re yours.”

Surges didn’t like the defeated tone in her voice. He knew there was more there, had to be. But pushing would just make those shoulders slump even more. And that, he did not want to see. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up a sore subject.”

“Thanks. It’s ok." She paused, tilting her head, looking at something. "Is the line moving or am I just seeing thing” 

He looked where she was pointing and there was the telltale sign of something on the hook. “Well, it looks like I might get to show you some fishin’ after all.” He stepped up and put the pole in her hands, standing behind her, arms wrapped around her own, showing her what to do. The pair attempted to reel in the creature on the end of the line. It had other plans and pulled hard to getaway. 

“Oh you aren’t going anywhere” Luna grumbled at the “fish”.

And just as she said it the line snapped. They both fell back on their asses. Though Sturges had the worst of it. She at least had him to break her fall. They laid there stunned for a moment. Until Luna finally had the good sense to roll off him and check her companion for damage.

“You ok?” Her hands went to his head to see if he had cracked it. She was rewarded for her efforts with a big smile. And then two big arms wrapped her up and rolled her into the water. 

“Don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only one soaked.” Sturges couldn’t help but laugh as she splashed water indignantly at him. 

They were both soaked, sore, and in need of some Rad Away. It was worth it though. He hadn’t felt that relaxed in quite some time. 


	2. 2 Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night Prompt - Characters involved: Curie (synth), Sturges, MacCready/Luna, Hancock, Duncan

Starlight Drive-In, Evening

It was Fall in the Commonwealth. The boogeyman was long since dead and the little communities under the Minutemen's protection were flourishing. Starlight Drive-In was one such community. It was a trading hub and a center for culture among the settlements. The large screen wall was not only protection but also the back of a small stage where traveling troupes staged shows. Now, after a lot of hard work from Sturges, it was a projection screen again. 

The old projector was practically new. Only 5 or so original parts were still within it. The rest of it had scavenged or made from scratch. It was ready for its maiden voyage. Sturges gave the young settler who had helped with the projector’s resurrection a few last instructions. 

“Right, so you ready for tonight?” 

“Yah Mister Sturges. I got it from here. I think you are going to enjoy tonight's movie.” They ushered him out of the booth.

“Still insist on it being a surprise?” The kid just rolled their eyes and shut the door. “Ok, Ok.” Sturges headed out of the main building into the crowd of people. He couldn’t help but smile at all the happy relaxed people milling about. He walked towards the “concessions” stand and noticed a familiar figure waiting in line. 

“Luna! Hey, didn’t expect to see you here. Where’s the rest of the gang?” He enveloped his friend in a big bear hug. 

“Curie insisted on finding just the right spot. So I thought I would get snacks.” She returned the hug and then threaded her arm through his elbow. “ Something tells me you had a pretty big hand in making this happen.”

“It was really Jack the projectionist’s idea. They found a lot of the parts, just needed a little help fitting them all together.” 

“Anyone from Sanctuary come?” Luna scanned the crowd for any familiar faces.

“No, but Preston should be around here somewhere. Said he wanted to keep a personal eye on Starlight’s security during the movie. Poor guy never takes a break.” Luna just shook her head. And waited for their turn at the counter. With popcorn, Nuka-Colas, and a few sweet rolls in hand the pair headed in to join the others. 

\---

Curie had found an old red and white checked picnic blanket and had it spread over one of the smooth cement patches. The Sun setting behind her as she bounced a little bundle on her knee. MacCready and Hancock standing just off to the side, smoking and watching the kids play. Duncan was running along with some older kids, laughing and smiling. Luna stopped for a moment and watched her little family. Just enjoying a moment she hadn’t ever dreamed of. Sturges gave the arm in his a squeeze. “That's a right pretty picture.”

“It is.” She smiled and dragged him along to her little group. “Curie will be excited to see you.” The blush that registered in his cheeks would have gone unnoticed by most. Luna saw it and smiled.

“Ah, Monsieur Sturges. It iz so good to see you. You had a ‘and in making this night happen, non?” Curie handed her charge off to Luna and gave a thousand-watt smile to the handyman. A person would have to have a heart of ice to not be caught in her smile. No one had ever called Strugres a hard-hearted man. 

“Nice to see you too Miss Curie.” Sturges rubbed the back of his neck and fought to keep his blush from growing. 

“Hey Grease Monkey.” MacCready greeted the man while leading Duncan back over the blanket and snacks. 

“Hotshot” The way Sturges said it didn’t sound like a compliment. 

“Monsieur Sturges, will you be joining us for ze film? We ‘ave plenty of room.” 

“And miss a chance to sit next to a pretty lady like you Curie?” Hancock said while clapping an arm around his shoulders. “You’d have to be blind of a fool to do that. And Brother you ain't no fool.” The skinny ghoul guided the bigger man to sit between Curie and himself. “So, what movie are we watching? Any hints?” Hancock lit a cigarette only to have Luna snatch it from his fingers and put it out. “Right.” He stood and straightened his frock coat. Leaned down to kiss Luna and Mac on their heads. “I’m off to sit in the smoking section. Later kids.”

\---

The movie turned from black and white to technicolor. It was all bright colors, songs, and red slippers. The crowd of assorted wastelanders was awed by the movie. The only sounds that could be heard that weren’t in the film were the brahmin out in the pasture. 

MacCready leaned over to whisper in Luna’s ear. “Girls out of their element causing trouble for the locals. I think I’ve heard this story before.” He kissed her cheek and looked down at their little daughter who was nursing away without a care in the world. Duncan was sitting in his lap, trying his hardest to stay awake. “It's ok if you fall asleep, Dunc. I’m pretty sure Auntie Nora has this one.” He suppressed a chuckle as son redoubled his efforts to stay awake. “Ok, but if it gets scary remember, Daddy, Momma Lu, and a whole bunch of other folks won't let anything bad happen to you.” That just earned him a “shhh” from his little boy. 

He looked over to where Sturges and Curie sat. They both seemed to be engrossed with the movie. Curie leaning forward taking it all in. Occasionally grabbing the bigger man’s arm when she got excited. Sturges blushing whenever it happened, but sitting still. Being the perfect gentleman. 

A cold finger tapped the tip of his nose. Pulling him out of his thoughts. Luna’s chilly hand rested on his shoulder. Her eyes asking him if he was ok? Mac leaned in and gave her a soft kiss before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in. He held his little family close. He miss spoke earlier, it wasn’t “girls out of their element” it was “forces of nature changing the world around them” and it was all ways for the better. The Commonwealth was lucky to have the Dorothy Gails it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wizard of Oz seemed like the perfect movie for the wasteland.  
> These are ob jumping around in time, and may or may not happen in the main stories.


	3. 5 - Cooking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready/Luna after fall of the institute. Domestic moments

###  Diamond City - 

Smoke poured out of the window in the small kitchenette. Luna whisked the offending concoction off the burner and set it on the makeshift counter. Then grabbed the pan back after realizing it would just melt through the Formica. The door crashed open, starling her enough that she burned herself while dropping the pan. 

MacCready waved his hat in front of him as he entered the home. It was filled with the smell of meat turned into coal. He left the door open to help move the air and smoke out.

“Luna, were you trying to burn down the house?” He choked out between coughs. He only got a hiss of pain in response. 

Once some of the smoke cleared he was able to assess the damage. There was a pan on the floor with its burnt contents spilling out. Luna blowing on her hand and tears running down her face. Seeing that the danger wasn’t immediate, he started to chuckle and walked over, taking a look at her hand. 

“Sweetheart, I thought we were going to do this together.” He cupped her cheeks in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. They moved over to the sink and poured water over the burn.

“I was going to surprise you. Curie told me what to do and I didn’t think it would be that hard.” Luna sniffed out. “But it was harder than I thought.”

Mac kissed her on the forehead and took care of the burn. He couldn’t keep the smirk off his face while he did.“Well, I was surprised.” His chuckle turned her sniffles into a pout. “You got distracted, didn’t you. This is why we were going to cook together you dork.” 

“I cook fine when we are on the road.” 

“Warming beans over the campfire is not cooking.” He just shook his head and began to clean up while Luna sulked. “It’s a good thing I snagged some stuff on the way home.” He looked at the pan and frowned. “I think we might have to get a new pan. The metal and burnt food have fused together.” He held it up in a towel-covered hand. “They’ve become one,” he said gravely while holding it upside-down. That earned him a slight smile and a sigh. 

After cleaning up and airing out the place, they started cooking again. Mac showed Luna how to properly clean and prep the vegetables. Explained how to cut the tough brahman meat off the bone to waste as little as possible. How salt and other spices should be mixed in. The whole time standing behind her, holding her around the waist, hands resting on the growing bump. He only paused his instructions to kiss her on the cheek or neck after each step. 

Once the pot of stew was on the burner bubbling away, Mac stepped away from Luna and grabbed something off the counter. He held it in closed hands just out of her reach. 

“Now this is the most important part” He opened his hands to reveal a plastic egg with marks on it. 

“A weird egg is the most important part?” Luna was skeptical and also curious.

“It’s a timer. We are going to set it to 30 min and check the stew when it goes off.”

Luna stepped in close to the now empty-handed chef and put her arms around his neck. “And what are we going to do while we wait?” Not waiting for an answer she leaned in to capture a proper kiss from his lips. 

They held each other close for a long moment. Finally breaking the kiss and resting foreheads on each other. Another smirk was forming at the corners of MacCready’s mouth.

“Oh, we’re definitely going to fool around, but here in the kitchen. We’ve got to keep an eye on what we're cooking. Unless you really do want to burn down the house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things during Fluffy Feb are going to be jumping around a lot. But the cool thing about is it's helping me narrow somethings down for the main story.


	4. 6 - Kissing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready/Luna - Heading back home after finishing a job.

The Ruined Streets of Boston - 

They were on their way back to Goodneighbor when the storm broke. Heavy rain poured down, making it almost impossible to see. The two travelers ducked into a covered doorway. Trying, and failing to get out of the rain. It had only been a minute and they were already soaked through.

“Some easy job this turned out to be,” MacCready grumbled while going for a cigarette and then thinking better of it. “I hate getting wet.”

“The entire Commonwealth knows your feelings on getting wet.” Luna tried to push him a little more into the alcove. Feeling the water sloshing in her socks. “And it was an easy job.”

All that earned her was a “harumph” and two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. 

“We got Emogene to check in at home. We got paid. And I got to play a few songs on their piano.” 

Mac just rolled his eyes at that. 

“An in-tune piano is almost impossible to find. I’ve tried to tune up the one in the Rail six times and it always gets worse.” A slice of lightning illuminated the frown turned smirk on her companion's face.

“It was cool to hear.” He pulled her in closer. Rain still falling around them, but the memory of Luna’s hands moving along those keys distracted him from it. Playing music he didn’t even know existed. “I never knew you had such clever fingers.”

“Then you haven’t been paying attention.” Just then he felt 8 points of ice press into the skin on his ribs. Mac yelped in shock just as a boom of thunder sounded. Lucky, masking his cry. He glared down at her. He was greeted with a smile the Cheshire cat would be jealous of. “You are trouble.”

“But the best kind of trouble.” 

“I don’t know about..” 

Luna just brushed her lips against his. Lightly taking the wind out of his sails. She moved her chilled hands up his back. Coxing a hiss out of him. “I’m pretty sure you like trouble.” She pulled him in and kissed him. Holding on until she thought she might drown. 

MacCready thought about trying to get into the boarded-up building. If there were feral ghouls they could clear them fast enough and dry off. There were plenty of ways they could keep eachother warm. The tired look in her eyes stopped his thoughts and her icicle hands made him shudder. “How can someone so hot also be a block of ice?” He noticed the shivers moving through her body. 

“I’m talented” she muttered, her face pressed into his jacket. “It will let up in a minute and we can just run for home. Any nasties should be staying inside and out of our way.” Her teeth were starting to chatter. 

He pulled Luna in for another kiss. And just as she said, the rain let up a little bit. “You know it's kinda creepy when you do that.” He took her hand and they started dashing towards their destination. The path, conspicuously clear ahead. 

“When I do what? Get us out of sticky situations”

“It's kinda hot too. And this isn’t a sticky situation. Just an annoyingly wet one” 

They both laughed as they ran in the now lighter rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hated that you can just make Emogene walk back with you or just appear back with you. Like, the job was to bring her home, not just check in on her. 
> 
> Though escort missions are the worst.


	5. 7 Huddling together for Warmth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of day 6 - Kissing in the rain. 
> 
> Nakedness and dealing with hypothermia

Ruins of Boston, Goodneighbor -

The icy rain continued to pour down on Boston. Streets flooded as the water had nowhere to go. Centuries of debris kept the storm drains from doing their job. The gutters of Goodneighbor were thankfully semi-tended to. The water washed the streets clean and made it smell of wet dog at the same time. 

A pair of wet tracks lead to the Memory Den’s attic. Irma will give them shit about it later. Now the thoroughly soaked and shivering pair peeled out of their clothes. Hanging them above a bowl to try and keep the room from being a soggy mess. Luna’s small attic room wasn’t warm, but at least it wasn’t wet. 

It had been storage for the accouterment that accompanied the burlesque shows 200 years ago. Luna had taken the old stage backdrops and hung them around the room. They acted not only as decoration, but to keep some of the drafts from the old building out. A velvet green one encased the small bed that they had been sharing. The rest were fabric painted with landscapes, greenery, and in one case the feather clad ladies from the stage. 

Luna tossed the one thread bear towel she owned at the grumbling merc and began digging through a trunk to find something to dry off with. MacCready hurried to started drying off. It took his cold brain a moment to notice that Luna was still bent over her trunk, digging around in it, and still dripping wet. He stopped toweling off and crossed the small space to where she was on her knees shivering. “You naked and bent over is always a pretty sight.” He said as he started to dry off her back, holding her hair up and out of the way. “But not if you become an icicle. Let me help you dry off first. If you shiver any harder you might shatter.” 

“You sure you aren’t going to dissolve from still being wet.” She managed to get out through chattering teeth. Mac just snorted at that, turning her around to dry off the rest of her. “Why don’t you let me worry about that.” The towel was fully saturated now. He had to ring it out before trying to get the rest of her dry. 

Luna’s shaky hands went to her hair and tried to squeeze the water out of it. It sounded like someone pouring a full Nuka on the ground. She couldn’t help but sigh when the towel came back around her hands and helped squeeze more of the water out. MacCready’s large hands held her steady as he worked. “You’re still, still wet.” Her voice sounded weak even to her. 

He leaned in and placed a warm kiss on her pale lips. “I’ll be fine. What’s that old saying? Ladies first?” He rang out the towel again and assessed his work. “Besides the sight of you naked and kneeling gets my blood pumping.” He only received a slight glare at the statement. And that had him worried. “Let's get you under those covers so I can dry off in peace.” Mac held up the thin blanket and quilt. Luna slowly crawled under them, curled up, and continued to shiver. 

He got as dry as he could as fast as he could. He was shivering a little, but she was worrying him. He slipped under the covers, wrapping himself around her, rubbing her hips and side with his slightly warmer hands. Hoping the friction would help heat her up faster. Eventually, her body stopped shaking and she uncurled a little.

“You still with me Moonbeam?” Mac turned her face towards him. Her eyes were barely open. “I need you to stay awake for me. Just a little longer.” He rolled her over to lay on her back. Her body was limp in his hands. “Luna, I’m going to lay on top of you, ok?” Her only response was to slowly wiggle her eyebrows at him. He couldn’t help but smile. Even when she was only semi-conscious she was giving him sh-trouble. “Let's save those thoughts for later. When you aren’t a block of ice.” Luna’s brow furrowed a little. “Are you pouting at me?” 

He just shook his head and then laid on top of her. The more skin contact the faster she would heat up. Or at least that’s what he hoped. “Luna, did I ever tell you the story of how I got the Lone Wanderer to take care of the slavers in Paradise Falls?” She gave him a small nod in reply. “Ok.” He had to think of something to keep her awake and to keep his mind off, other things. “What about the time I found him right after he blew up the alien ship?” He smiled as her eyes opened slightly to look at him. “I’ll take that as a no.” 

MacCready kissed the tip of her nose, laid his head next to hers, and proceeded to tell the wildest story of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Luna's room as a tiny treasure trove of items from the "theater"


	6. 9 - Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Feb Prompt - Date Night
> 
> MacCready/Luna enjoy each other company a few days before the attack on the Institute.

The Castle - Sundown, 2 days before "The Nuclear Option"

Mac waited by the back “gate” of the Castle. He double-checked that he had everything they would need in his pack. When his nervous energy was not satisfied by that it was time to light up a smoke. The Sun was almost down and she hadn’t shown up yet. ‘Maybe she wised up and decided to ditch you?’ The thought came unbidden to the forefront of his mind. Before he could continue down that line of thinking a little scuffle in the closest archway caught his attention.

“Non, you can not take this with. You ‘ide behind it. Now go.” Curie could be seen snatching Luna’s guitar from her hands. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the disgruntled look on her face. Which drew their attention. ‘Was Luna blushing?’ Mac flicked his cigarette away and pushed off the wall he was leaning on. He sauntered over to the two women. “Ladies.” 

Curie disappeared with an “Au revoir” and Luna stood alone. She was watching him, her body held tight like she was trying to hide. She took a deep breath and stepped into the light to greet him. It was just then that he noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing her “Atom Cats” jacket like always, but under it was a short tight silver dress. Mac let a “wow” slip out before he could think. With his cover blown he went ahead and gave her a look up and down. 

“It was Curie’s idea. I foolishly told her about tonight.”

“I’m glad you did. You look great.” A blush appeared on her cheeks. “All I did was put on a clean shirt,” Mac remarked. A slight smirk added itself to the blush. He reached out his hand to her. When she took it, it was his turn to blush. ‘Are those butterflies in my stomach?’

“I guess I can't say you clean up nice then. But the shirt looks good on you. So, where to?” 

“Not far.” He led her through the back gate. They walked at a leisurely pace, not constantly checking the surroundings. The area around the Castle was as safe as you could get in the Commonwealth right now. The spot behind it had been turned into a small farm and pasture to feed the Minutemen. The shop that had been the rallying point for its retaking was now patched up a bit more and used as a storage building. 

“Well, you do find the nicest places.” Luna quipped as it became apparent that was their destination. 

“I really do.” He couldn’t get the damn grin off his face. He was excited about this little surprise. Mac propped a ladder up on the building. Steadying it with one hand he waved Luna forward with the other. “After you.”

Luna looked up and began to blush again. “I’ll hold it and you can go first.”

“Worried I'm going to look up your skirt?”

“Oh, I know you are going to look up my skirt. Perv.” She narrowed her eyes at him, but the smile playing at her lips betrayed her amusement. 

“I promise not to look.” Mac put his and to his heart for emphasis. “Just humor me.”

She rolled her eyes and walked over to mount the ladder. “I’m glad I didn’t let Curie talk me into changing the shoes.” She put her high top sneaker on the first rung and headed up. 

“How did she talk you into the dress? And why haven’t I seen it before?”

“She spilled her coffee on me.”

“Really?” Mac looked up to see if she was teasing him. Instead, he saw why she didn’t want to go up first. Just as she was about to move onto the roof he asked, “Luna, did the coffee get on everything?”

“Yes. Why?” Luna looked down to see a dorky grin on his face. “You said you wouldn’t look,” she said with an exasperated sigh. 

“I didn’t mean to. Promise.” He quickly ascended the ladder after her. 

“So, why did you want me to go up first, Hot Shot?”

“It was a precaution. You could have taken the ladder and left me up here.”

“You were being a gentleman. I didn’t have any reason to strand you up here. Then.”

The eaves of the original roof were still in place, sheltering a small amount of space from view. Under those eaves, there was a small portable holo tape player on a create with some candles next to it. Mac produced a blanket, a lunch box, and her favorite bourbon from the small pack he was carrying. He laid out the blanket while she lit the candles. He tried not to chuckle as Luna tried to sit down on the blanket and discovered that in such a short skirt it was best to kneel down and sit with her feet tucked under her. 

Mac took a moment to take in the sight of her. She looked stunning, lounging there with the candlelight sparkling off her dress. It was like he was looking into the pages of a PinUp magazine. Though she wouldn’t be wearing sneakers in one of those pictures. But they fit perfectly in this one. She kept tugging at the hem of the skirt. Trying to keep it from riding up on her ample hips. He took pity on her and sat down next to her. 

“If I sit next to you, you won't have to worry about flashing me.” He bumped his shoulder into hers, trying to get her to relax a little. “So we have food in the lunch box; fancy lads and salty snacks. Your favorite bourbon. And a surprise.” He picked up the player and popped a holo into it. “I found this on a run. It's that musician you told me about. The one who’s songs you found.” The look on her face made all the radroaches that he had to dig through to get it worth it. 

The music softly flowed out of the little player. The bright clear voice from the past sang to them. Mac set the player down in front of them. Enjoying the look of rapture on Luna’s face. 

“This is amazing.” She reached out a hand to the player. Finger brushing delicately over it. It looked like she was checking to see if it was real. “I didn’t think you were even paying attention when I showed you those sheets.” 

“I was.” He looked down and started to lay things out on the blanket. “I was also being a jerk that night. I hope this helps make up for it.” 

She shifted to look at him. To really take him in. The scruffy attire, his broken one too many times nose. He felt very aware of the patches in his jeans. He started shifting uncomfortably in the silence. She cocked her head to the side and locked eyes with him. 

“It's lovely, but admitting that you were a jerk makes up for it more.” Luna took his hand. The butterflies were back again.

“So, did Curie really spill coffee on you or,” He broke eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“She basically poured a pot of it on me.” She laughed. “Luckily it was old and cold.” Luna straightened up and in her best Cuire voice said, “Oh, désolé. You are soaked. This will not do for your date with Monsieur MacCready.” She looked down at the dress. Running fingers over the shimmering material. “It is nice though, isn’t it?”

“It's very nice.” He reached out to move a stray hair from her face. Trying hard to keep his cool and be romantic. Not a jerk, not quick lay, but romantic. “Though, I bet that wet shirt clinging to you was a sight to see.” Well, and still be himself.

It earned him another laugh. “That was the first white shirt I’ve had. It was white, white.” She shook her head and looked up at him through lashes. “It really did get everywhere. I’m surprised that I don’t smell like coffee.” He leaned in close, almost touching her neck with his lips. Her breath hitched as he neared. He could just kiss her now, they could go down the same path as always. Instead, he gave an exaggerated sniff. 

“A little like coffee.” He moved back a little. “But mostly you just smell like you.”  He reached for the bourbon to give his hands something to do. Once he opened it he remembered the one thing he had forgotten, glasses. “Dang, I didn’t put the glasses in my pack.” Luna’s warm hand covered his on the bottle of bourbon.

“That’s ok.” She brought it to her lips. “I’m not worried about getting your cooties.” He lost himself in watching her throat move as she drank. Only coming back to reality when the bottle was offered to him. He took a swig and tried to regain his composure. 

“So, why the roof?”

“You like watching the stars. I thought we could listen to music, look at the sky.” He trailed off. Looking up to the Moon. He didn’t think he could keep it together if he kept looking at her. 

The rustling of wrappers brought his attention back down to earth. Luna had one fancy lad half stuck in her mouth and was holding one out for him. Mac laughed at the sight. She just grinned around the snack cake and started talking with her mouth full. “That's not very lady like you know” he teased. She just rolled her eyes, swallowed the rest of the cake, and snatched up the bourbon for a drink. He bit into his own fancy lad. Smiling at the little shimmy she was doing to the music. 

Luna moved around to face him, taking his hands, smiling like some sort of imp, “I said, dance with me.” and started swinging his arms to the music. He couldn’t help but laugh. He’d missed the silliness she brought into his life. He started to move his arms in earnest. It was nice to relax and have fun. 

They danced on their knees for a bit. Eventually stopping when Mac tried to dip Luna. It didn’t work well since they were already so close to the floor. Luna just laid there on the blanket giggling at him. 

“This is nice. I’m glad you decided to ask me on a date.” 

He laid on his back next to her, back of his hand brushing the back of hers. “Thanks for saying yes.” She threaded her fingers into his. He was pretty sure he could feel the world spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this or a version of it might make its way into the main fic. We shall see.


	7. 11 - Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready/Luna watching the stars after a long day and night a Parsons. A few months into their time together.

On the top of Parsons Asylum - Middle of the night.

A cool breeze tousled the hair of the two figures lying on top of the old building. MacCready looked up at the sky. The hard metal under his back, grounding him in the now. He marveled at the stars that painted the sky and the full moon hanging full and low. He was lucky to even be seeing all this and he knew it. He knew that the woman lying next to him, head on his shoulder, had given a lot to make that happen. He ran his fingers through her hair as the wind picked up. 

“I’m so,” Her cold fingers touched his lips. Cutting off his words. 

“I know. Can we just watch the stars for a little while longer?” Her tired voice paused his thoughts further. He could give her that. It was the least he could do.

Her hand retreated from his lips and rested on his chest. Luna kept her eyes on the stars. “The sky was the first thing I remember seeing.” Her fingers start ghosting over his chest, barely touching. “The moon wasn’t so big though. I think she was going dark then.” She fell quiet again. 

“When I was a kid, living in the caves, we didn’t go out to look at much. Especially to look at the sky.” Mac started massaging her scalp, his hand still tangled in her hair. “When I got older, I didn’t take time to look at the stars.”

“Too busy surviving.”

“Yah.” He felt some of the tension leak out of her body as his fingers worked. “Sometimes the sky seems so huge that I start to miss having rock over my head.” He moved his other hand to calm the one on his chest. Clasping it and bringing them both up closer to his heart. “When Duncan was little, I would rock him to sleep while looking at the sky. Not a lot. Gave me too much time to think.” He held her close, sharing his warmth. “I like the times we have watched the stars together.” 

“I’ve enjoyed them too.” She snuggled into his hold. “During those first few nights at the farmhouse, I would lay on the roof and just stare at the stars. Like if I looked hard enough I would know where I was supposed to be.” Luna gave his hand a squeeze and held it a little tighter. “Once I thought, if I could just let go, I would fall up into the sky. The stars would welcome me into their home. I wouldn’t have to worry, worry about what was planned for me here. If I just let go.” 

Mac looked at the snowy white head in his hand and felt possessiveness surge up in him. He looked back up at the sky. Trying to calm his now racing heart.“I’m glad you didn’t.”

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Trying to put all the things he couldn’t say right now into that kiss.

Luna finally turned away from the stars to stretch up and place a sweet kiss along his jawline.

She settled back down into the crook in his arm. “I am too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers didn't want to write any of the happier stargazing moments, so you get a bittersweet one.


	8. 12 Playing an Instrument Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia & Luna enjoying some downtime at the Third Rail.   
> Ham makes an appearance too.

Goodneighbor

It was still early in the day for Goodneighbor. The Third Rail was mostly empty, just a few stragglers from the night before, and Charlie wiping down the bar. The Rose of the Third Rail and her protege were sitting on the edge of the small stage. They made quite the pair. Magnolia lounged in her red sequined dress, while Luna sat straight in her dark layers. Magnolia’s shapely legs and bare arms designed to draw attention to her. Where Luna’s covered limbs were a shell that kept attention away. Magnolia’s voice was a smooth glass of whisky and her hair was dark and elegantly quaffed. Luna’s voice was a shot of moonshine distilled out in the wastes. Her hair was shock white and always hastily pulled back. The cherry-red acoustic guitar in Luna’s arms was the only thing colorful on her. When it was time to perform Magnolia always stood out front. While her guitarist always stood a step behind. 

The women were looking over some papers, singing snippets of words and melodies to each other. Luna continuously strumming a tune or fingering the strings of “Lola”. Magnolia kept the tempo with a tap of her bright red nails on her glass. They were swaying together, to the beat, with smiles on their faces. 

The only one paying attention to the pair was Ham, the doorman. This time of day was quiet. It gave him a chance to sit down and relax. He also got to be the test audience when they wanted to try a new song. He took his seat at the bar and faced the stage. 

Magnolia stood, smoothing out her dress. “Ham honey, do you have your ears on?” she crooned to him while taking the mic and the stage. Luna joined her, standing next to her and not behind like normal. Ham watched them get situated and he answered, “Always for you Mags”

Magnolia started tapping out a beat with her heels. The guitar comes to life, matching the rhythm. Two women leaned into the mic and the music began to flow. 

_ You belong, among the wildflowers _

_ You belong in a boat out at sea _

_ Sail away, kill off the hours _

_ You belong somewhere you feel free _

The song rang through the old subway station. Harmony and melody bouncing off the tiles and waking any of the stragglers that were still asleep. It wasn’t the Jazz that normally emanated from the stage. It was something else entirely. The two women beamed at each other and continued singing together throughout the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this version of Wildflowers a Tom Petty song as done by the Wailin' Jennys  
> https://youtu.be/XdgY-CQsbKU


	9. 22 Slow Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready/Luna quiet early morning with new family.

The sky was beginning to lighten outside the small window. It had been a long dark night, but it was almost over. Diamond City radio played softly in the background. “Maybe….” the long-dead singer crooned out his love song. MacCready stood in the middle of the room, eyes tired, beard unkempt, but with a smile on his face. He swayed to the music and smiled down at the bundle in his arms. 

Ever so softly he sang to his new child. “You’ll think of me.” Watching the way her little face scrunched up at his words. Chuckling a little when she yawned and fell back asleep to his singing. “Everyone’s a critic.” He kept swaying to the music. Dancing with his little Jojo, the same way he had Duncan. 

“We are going to keep you safe. And you and your brother will get to go to school. You’ll both get way smarter than me.” Mac danced his little bundle over to the window. Diamond City was still quiet at this hour. Soon it would be full of people and noise and chaos. Just as his home would. A baby never brought calm days in its wake. 

Soft footsteps brought him back to the now. “You’re supposed to be resting.” He chided while keeping his voice to a whisper. When arms slid around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder he smiled.

“Had to pee.” Luna’s soft, sleepy voice tickled his ear. She swayed along to the music with them. “What about you two?” 

“Just dancing with my little girl.” Mac kissed the top of his wife’s head. He felt her smile into his shoulder. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped back from them. 

“Less than a day old and she’s already turned you into a sentimental puddle.” There was a lot of love woven into the words. “You get some rest too. There will be lots more dancing to come.” He watched as she headed back to bed. Her sleepy steps were as quiet as anything. 

“Your momma is a cat,” he whispered to his baby girl. “But don’t tell her I told you.” 

They danced to a few more songs. And then sure as the sun would rise, so did his little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a ways off into a possible future.


	10. 24 - Searching for the Perfect Valentines Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock/Luna/MacCready
> 
> Hancock and Luna go looking for a sexy Valentine's day surprise for their boyfriend, and themselves.

Boston Ruins - Day time

“So what is Valentine’s day again?” Luna asked as she dug through the debris around them. Hancock kept prying at a boarded-up door while answering. “It is a day when young lovers declare their amorous intentions to each other with gifts. Like candy, flowers, or some new lingerie.” 

“You’re making it up,” Luna said while standing up and dusting off her hands. “Anyway, there wasn’t anything useful in that safe. Any luck?”

The plywood finally cracked away from the door. He let out a triumphant “Open sesame” sticking his head in first to see if any sleeping ferals were behind the door. It was quiet and empty in the space. Hancock stood back with the door held open. With an exaggerated bow in Luna’s direction, he waved her forward. “Ladies first.” That earned him a stifled laugh. 

Luna stood up straight and tried to adopt the air of a fancy lady. One hand waving an imaginary fan in front of her face. The other hand reaching out to delicately take Hancock's hand. “Why Mayor Hancock, you take me nicest places.” She stepped to the room like a dancer taking the stage. “Why I believe that the Boston Cabots aren’t even members of this club.” Luna was speaking in a soft and pleasant voice. The performance was pretty convincing. It made Him wonder where seen had seen a Gracie Kelly movie. It's not like there were Saturday matinees. He stepped in behind her and just caught the glint of mischief in her eyes. 

The room was dark, dusty, and lined with shelving. Hancock lit a flashlight. “Alright you little Vixen, let's see if we can find something to surprise our boy with.” He walked slowly through the shelving, opening boxes and checking bins. The contents inside clear plastic caught his eye. He opened it. Checking to see if the 200-year-old item was still intact. It was. “Jackpot.” Hancock’s exclamation had Luna peering around the shelves at him. 

“Find something?”

“Yeah, come ‘er so I can see if it will work.” The black satin material was already out of the packaging and in his hands. “And turn around. This is going to be a nice gift for you.”

Luna turned when she got close and stood facing away from Hancock. “I thought we were looking for a gift for RJ?” 

“We are.” He held the garter belt up to her butt and hips. “Yeah, this will work,” he said while putting it in a box with stockings. Luna was still standing in the aisle, waiting to be dismissed to go back to hunting. “Have you found anything Madame?” Hancock walked in front of her and resumed his search. 

“That’s Mademoiselle, thank you.” She resumed speaking in that lady-like tone. “There has yet to be a Gentleman that has the courage to propose matrimony.” 

“I think you mean that “has the money”.” Hancock didn’t have much trouble playing a randy dandy. He might as well play along. 

“You wound me, Sir.” Her hand going to clutch nonexistent pearls. Luna turned down another aisle and let out a startled “Oh.” 

When Hancock met up with her, she was petting a sheer flowing robe. It looked like the synthetic feathers on its cuffs were still fluffy and full. He wrapped an arm around her waist, setting his chin on her shoulder. “Oh is right.” 

Luna pulled her hand back like she had been shocked. “It looks really delicate. It wouldn’t be a very practical thing to have.”

He kissed her on the cheek and went to carefully pack up the new treasure. “Lingerie isn’t really supposed to be practical Moonbeam. It's about feeling good and setting the scene.” He noticed some articles that would definitely need to go with this. 

“So is there really a Valentine's Day or did you just need an excuse to find new,” Luna blushed and just waved her hand noncommittally at the shelves. 

If Hancock smiled any bigger he was pretty sure Luna would feel the need to say “My what big teeth you have”. So he dialed it back a bit, but it was hard. She sure was cute when she blushed. “I swear on my stash of Jet that it is a real thing.” He held his hand over his heart for a bit. Just to show that he was being sincere. “So now that you know what I’m looking for, did you see anything you would like to add?” Luna walked back a little and picked up two silky-looking red robes. They were short robes at that. Hancock started smiling all over again. 

“Well,” the blush was creeping back onto her face, “I think you two might like wearing these.” 

“What else is in your hand?” Hancock cocked an eyebrow at the objects.

“Oh, this?” An impish grin spread across her lips. “Just some nice leather restraints.” The blush was still growing, but her smile was growing bolder. “I know you two will look good in these.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playing around with showing types of speech in writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what small fish still live in the rivers and lakes of the Commonwealth?  
> This work also inspired a NSFW version that will maybe be posted.


End file.
